The life of the first Hokage: Senju Hashirama
by Akatsuki-Branch
Summary: Hashirama knew how his life would play out. He would become head of clan after his father, and eliminate the Uchiha from the face of the earth. What will he do when he ends up saving the heir of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Madara? Read to find out.


**Hi guys! I actually wrote a story, all by myself! This is intended to go through the life of the first hokage. It's meant to be a five story series. One for each hokage. I might go onto a sixth for Naruto. I don't know. Please remember this is purely fiction. Hashirama's little brother is the future second hokage. I couldn't find the guys name anywhere. So I gave him one. If anyone would like to lend information to the story to try to help me keep it accurate, then I would really appreciate it. Read and review, thanks! And I don't own Naruto.**

Hashirama (Age 14)

It was a normal day. There had been a battle four hours previously. Dad went... he's still not back yet with the others. But I'm sure he's ok. Dad is the head of our clan after all; no one can defeat him. I was playing outside with Tobirama, my little brother, well, er, not playing exactly... eheh...

"Hashiraaaaaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaa!" He complained, falling over and clutching his hand. I ran over, concerned. We were sparring... I hoped he wasn't hurt. My mom would KILL me if he was. Last time we sparred without her permission he kinda broke a rib... which put him out of training for a month...

It's not that he's weak. He's 10. So he's kinda easy to beat. Which is why mom didn't want me to spar with him in the first place. But all the other kids my age don't even put up a good fight. It's the same for him too. The only people we have to work at to beat are each other. And the adults of course.

"Are you ok?" I asked, kneeling beside him and carefully examining his hand.

Wait...

It looks fine...

...The bastard...

And that was when I felt his fist hit my jaw. I fell back into the grass, he pinned me down, with his hands on my shoulders and knees digging into my sides.

"You gave me a splinter, jerk." Tobirama said playfully. His head cocked to the side, with a mischievous grin on his face. I glared and used my superior size and strength to roll us over and pin him.

"Don't call you're big brother a jerk, jerk!" I replied, smirking as he struggled. He rolled his eyes towards the sky, then his eyes widened. I frowned. Letting up my hold on him, I was sitting on his stomach... maybe he couldn't breathe... But before I could ask, he answered my concern for me.

"Uh... Hashirama..." He said nervously, his Adam's apple quivering slightly. I frowned.

"Hm?"

"It's almost sundown." Shit. My face paled as a jumped off of him, going up to five feet in the air, the rush of wind from the jump blew my hair back and my clothes rippled lightly from it. I landed lightly on the balls of my feet and yanked him up.

"What are you waiting for then? We've gotta get home before they close the gate! We're as good as dead if we get locked out!" We immediately started running south.

Oh. By the way, I'm Hashirama. Hashirama Senju. Right now we're in the middle of a war. It all started about a 100 years ago. You see, the clans of the world thought that if they allied themselves with as many people as they could, they would be safe from attack. Before long, half of the world had joined one alliance, and then half of the world had joined another. It also meant that if one clan went to war, then the rest of the world had to. It all started with Senju and Uchiha.

You see, we were both the most powerful clans in our region, though no one's quite sure where we originated. Shinobi clans like us are pretty nomadic. Especially during a war.

Anyway, us Senju and the Uchihas never really got along. We were always trying to outdo each other. We were unquestionably the strongest clans in the area, but no one knew who was the strongest. We tried to train more warriors than them, they matched our pace. They allied themselves with our enemies, we allied ourselves with theirs. We developed wood style. They developed Sharingan. It seemed that no matter what we did no one would win.

Then one day an Uchiha Shinobi killed a senju girl. She was only 11 years old and had no training as a ninja. Our clan was outraged and declared war. The other clans in our alliance came to our aid. The allies of the Uchiha did the same. Now all of the clans are at war. If you say anything against the war you're a traitor. If you're not a ninja you have to produce goods for the war, house soldiers, send your children to train as Shinobi. So they can fight in the war.

War war war.

It gets old. But what do I know? I'm just a kid. I'm actually heir to the senju clan, the first born son of my father, Isaroka Senju. We are the only clan that can stand against the Uchiha. We fight whenever they do. Our headquarters is in Konaha forest. It's been my home as long as I can remember. I've ran through the brush until my feet bled, climbed the cliff face until I could do it with my eyes closed. I help my dad grow cabins _out _of the trees. I'm sort of the only one in my clan who inherited the kekei genkai. They can use wood jutsu but it requires chakra. It doesn't do that for me. My dad says I can also do a lot of other cool things. But I don't get to find out till I'm older. I don't mind though.

The whole forest is surrounded by a gate though. If we get locked out then we can't get in till dawn. Which would be bad. The Uchiha are always trying to kill Senju stragglers.

Tobirama and I ran as fast as we could, it felt like my heart was sinking with the sun. We pelted across the plain, making a path through the high grasses as we approached the walls. Twenty-five feet high. Six feet thick. With one Iron Gate on the north wall, bearing the Senju crest on the front. With each step we grew closer and closer, both panting.

"This is all your fault!" Tobirama said hotly. I gave him a side glare, pumping my arms to gain speed.

"How is that?" I snapped.

"YOU were the one who wanted to train so bad!" He said, pouting childishly. I glared.

"You didn't mind going when I asked!"

"I wanted to do something nice for you! It's not my fault you're obsessed with pleasing dad!" He snarled. I was seething, me, try to please dad? He spent more time kissing up to the man than I ever did!

"It's not my fault you're such a baby!" I snarled right back. He balked. It's always been a sensitive spot for him. He's one of our youngest ninjas. Not even really a ninja. He's still in training. I completed my training when I was his age. But he's still got about a year left before his sensei can pass him. A lot of people in the clan compare us, so it puts him under a lot of pressure. He's really sensitive about being called a baby, especially by me.

"Obsessed!" He retorted, his face slightly red.

"Baby!" I replied in the same tone, we were now twenty feet from the wall...but I saw something odd... a dark shape... a... person? I stopped dead in my tracks. Tobirama flew right past me, skidding to a halt. He turned and scowled.

"Hashirama! What the heck are you doing?" He cried out. I was just staring at the unconscious boy at my feet. He was probably my age. He had long shaggy black hair. Skin as pale as snow. He was little bit lean, and slightly shorter than me from what I could tell. He was hurt pretty badly. It looked like someone had stabbed him in the side with a kunai. The grass around him was smeared with blood. His clothes were heavy and black as well, with red chest and arm guards. He opened his eyes only to reveal that they were as dark as his hair.

"Help..." He whispered through cracked lips. I blinked, and simply reached down to grab his arm. He stiffened, and tried to wrench away, but I already had a good grip on his wrist. I proceeded to clamp a hand over his mouth.

"I AM trying to help, idiot!" That made him stop. He was quivering slightly. I frowned and pressed a palm to his forehead. It was feverish. I looked down and, cautioning him with my eyes I leaned down and lifted the side of his shirt. There was a long gash across his back that was bleeding profusely. I glanced at the sky. The sun was starting to sink below the horizon. I looked back down at him.

"Look, we have medics who can help you in our camp, but I'm gonna have to carry you there, got it? You can try to wait for someone else, but you'll probably bleed to death if you do." I told him bluntly. He stared at me for a long moment before nodding. I took this as permission to continue. I pulled him onto my back and began to run again, at a slightly slower pace until I caught back up with Tobirama, who was staring at me like I had grown a third head.

"Whose he?" He asked, looking pretty put out, jogging lightly to keep up with me. I had to go pretty slow, the guy was hurt. And his armor must've weighed half as much as he did. He probably got hurt because he couldn't move around in the stuff. I looked at Momoru and shrugged.

"No clue. But he's hurt. He's no threat. I couldn't just leave him out there to die." I said simply. It was true. I've never been able to give up on people. I just can't.

"But what if he's with the enemy? This could be a trap!" My little brother countered nervously as we passed through the gates. The watchman looked down at me from the top of the wall, I just picked up my forehead guard bearing the Senju crest. He let us pass through without any trouble. The boy saw my headband and said weakly.

"Please... stop... I... I can't be seen by you're clan." I blinked, and carefully lifted him and set him down so that he was on the ground with his back pressed against a tree trunk. I knelt down in front of him. I was slightly frustrated. He was bleeding heavily, we didn't have time to argue about this!

"Listen," I began quietly. "You're scared. And that's okay. You've obviously had a rough day. But if we don't get you to a medic soon, you're going to die." I urged. He just shook his head.

"No. If I get seen by you're clan, I'll die." He said firmly. My eye twitched. This guy was infuriating! He was going to risk his life rather than face us? We would never hurt an injured man. It would be considered a major dishonor to us. And if there's anything my clan would die before doing, it was lose it's honor. That and frat anise with the Uchiha of course.

"No one's going to hurt you." I said irritably. He raised an eyebrow at me and laughed weakly. Blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth.

"Trust me. They will." He said with a slightly deranged grin. I glared. This guy was being incredibly rude about the clan of the guy who was trying to save him.

"And why is that?" I asked, still glaring. He smiled faintly. It was obvious that he was starting to pass out. His eyes were sliding shut.

"Madara..." I gasped. Oh no... he couldn't be... "Mandara Uchiha." He mumbled. Slumping forward. Tobirama turned to me, gaping.

"You... you just saved the heir of the Uchiha Clan." He said, looking stunned, disgusted, and slightly in awe. I glared at him.

Yeah. No shit sherlock.


End file.
